I Will Not Watch That!
by wicked-nachos-09
Summary: JJxEmily fluff. Emily wants to watch Lord of the Rings but she wants JJ to watch it with her. Promt from homicidal-maniac-69's 23 frames.


"Emily, I love you, I really do, but I am not going to watch the _Lord of the Rings _trilogy with you on our weekend off! No!" exclaimed Jennifer Jareau, turning around in the arms of her lover to face her.

"Oh, come on. You liked _Lord of the Rings_, or was that_ Lord of the Flies?" _asked Emily, scrunching her face up in her attempt to remember which JJ liked more. JJ smiled adoringly at the face Emily Prentiss pulled.

"_Lord of the Flies_, is so much better than _Lord of the Rings!_But I don't like either of them," whispered JJ into Emily's ear, receiving a soft poke in the ribs causing her to giggle.

She turned back to the meal she was preparing for dinner in the candle and fire lit apartment that was Emily's and soon to be JJ's too. Emily had been questioning things personally lately and came to the conclusion that she loved JJ, so she asked her to move in with her. That was two days ago after their last case and they were going to start packing JJ's things tomorrow and move it all on Sunday with the help of the boys and Garcia.

There wouldn't be much to move seeing as a little less than half of JJ's clothes were already at Emily's.

"Aww. Why not?" pouted Emily.

"Because were packing and moving my stuff and them we have to go down town and put my name on the papers for the house," explained JJ, receiving another adorable pout from her brunette lover

"I'll make it up to you," proposed Emily, pulling her arms from around JJ's waist and sitting at the island to take a sip of her wine.

"How?" asked JJ, sarcastically knowing exactly what Emily was going to say.

"I'll pay all bills for next two months and cook dinner on weekends seeing as we're never home during the week," replied Emily, getting a soft sock-covered foot to her shin.

"Smartass," said the blonde agent, pushing the chicken into the oven, setting the timer and turning to face the older woman across the island.

"Okay. I admit it. I've been hanging around Morgan too much," she said, raising her eyebrows and shrugging her shoulders, causing another smile on JJ's face. She was happy that she was the one who made her smile.

"So paying the bills and cooking dinner won't get you to watch _Lord of the Rings _with me?" asked Emily, reaching for JJ's hand.

"Nope," smiled JJ gently, as her brunette lover pulled the blonde closer from around the other side of the island.

"How about this?" asked Emily, brushing her lips against her girlfriends as her hands slid to the waist of JJ's jeans, tugging her in even closer. It was a short kiss that made both of them mistake their surrounding for heaven.

"Still no, but you are getting warmer," suggested JJ, smiling with a raised eyebrow.

Since JJ had started dating they had smiled more and after some time came to work glowing. Garcia and Derek ambushed them about it, Hotch had a word to them about between being professional on the job and that they better make sure they won't let their relationship get in the way, and Reid was oblivious to what was going on until they told Garcia they were moving in together and he 'overheard'.

"What about this?" Emily repeated, pulling JJ in for a more heated kiss, sucking on her pulse point right there in the kitchen, hands sliding up and under the black tank top that hugged the blonde in all of the perfect places.

"Getting there," whispered JJ, her hands moving to undo the few buttons thatheld the deep red shirt together over Emily's skin.

Emily pulled back with a smirk on her face. "Now will you watch _Lord of the Rings _with me?"

"You tease!" said JJ, removing her hands from beneath the material hanging from Emily's shoulders to put them onto her hips in a slightly pissed manner. "One movie a night. That is it! I will not watch all three in one night. I had better be getting some out this if I have to watch all three movies."

As JJ turned and went to walk to the living room, Emily pulled her back by the bottom of her tank top that had ridden up her light bronzed skin during their make-out session, and pressed her lips to JJ's neck and slipped her hands into the front pockets of the blonde's jeans.

She received a moan from JJ as she continued to set soft kissed onto JJ's skin.

"You're definitely getting something," said Emily, walking them to the couch, laying JJ down and setting the movie on.

"I thought we were actually going to be watching the movie," said JJ.

"Blondes," grinned Emily, shaking her head and squeezing in easily between JJ and the back of the rather squashy couch that could swallow a young child whole. Her hand skimmed any exposed skin above her girlfriends jeans as it drifted up under the top again and the two of them started another make-out session.

"Oooooh, I love this part," said Emily, half an hour later, still making out with JJ and referring to the movie. JJ smiled and pulled Emily down again.

"Best. Movie. Ever," she said, between kisses.


End file.
